Stunts
Stunts are experience-rewarded actions you can utilize on an enemy in Infamous. 21 are included in the game. Air Sticky Bomb *Air Sticky Bomb is performed by hitting an airborne enemy with a Shock Grenade. *Tip: Use Electromagnetic Shockwave to get the enemy in the air then stick them with the Shock Grenade. Air Strike An Air Strike is performed by killing an enemy while you are airborne. Blast & Bolt Blast & Bolt is performed by launching an enemy, then while they are airborne, taking it down it with a lightning bolt. In the "Trish Reaches Out" mission, Zeke refers to this as "The Crippler". Crowd Control Crowd Control is performed by killing 5 enemies at once with one shock grenade. Crush Crush is performed by smashing an enemy with a object. Environment Kill An environment kill is performed by taking out an enemy using an explosion of a propane tank or vehicle. Flying Head Shot A Flying Head Shot is performed by shooting an airborne enemy in the head. Flying Melee Use melee on an enemy while he is in the air. Trivia: Best to use after using Gigawatt Blades to send the opponent in the air, and if they are still alive hit them again. Have A Nice Fall Have A Nice Fall is performed by knocking 3 enemies off of a building at a same time with one shockwave. This being one of the hardest Stunts to achieve as there are rarely 3 enemies on the same roof. Although this IS possible to perform in the mission "Mytserious Signals". Make sure you have upgraded your shockwave, and when you reach the rooftop with many reapers including ones with riot shields, avoid their bullets and reach their rooftop, once there, move around to herd them into on area and unleash your shockwave. IF you have upgraded it it should be powerful and knock at least 3 of them off the roof High Fall Simply knock an enemy off of a building top to it's death. Insult to Injury Insult to Injury is performed by killing an enemy with a shockwave or a head shock while a grenade is stuck to it. Premature Detonation A Premature Detonation is performed by making a "Mad Bomber" enemy explode before they reach you and hurting another enemy with that explosion. Ride the Lightning Perform an enemy takedown in Precision mode while grinding a rail or wire. Right Back At Ya Right Back At Ya is performed by causing an enemy to kill itself with its own grenade using the Electromagnetic Shockwave. Splash and Crash A Splash and Crash is performed by shooting an enemy with a lightening bolt in the air and then hitting that same enemy with a Thunder Drop. Sticky Bomb A Sticky Bomb is performed by killing an enemy by sticking a grenade on them. Suspended Sentence A Suspended Sentence is performed by hitting an airborne enemy with a Lightning Storm. This can be done by using shockwave (making sure you have the Reverse Magnetism upgrade so they float in the air) then performing a Lightning Stom. Unquenchable Thirst Unquenchable Thirst is performed by riding four lines in a row without touching another surface. This is most easy to do on the train tracks, making sure when you are jumping from one pair of tracks to the next using Static Thrusters to ensure you reach it Up Close and Personal Up Close and Personal is performed by defeating multiple enemies in a row using only melee. Trivia One can still get this bonus while using Gigawatt Blades, as they are considered a Melee attack. Whack-A-Mole Whack-A-Mole is performed by killing a Conduit with a Thunder Drop. Melee Finisher Melee Finisher is performed by killing an enemy with the last hit of a 5 hit melee combo. Category:Gameplay Category:Collectibles